Blue Letters
by KaiTheFox
Summary: A resident of Eslio- Sean, has a mystery on his hands, and he discovers an old friend, who was long lost. (Fixed the summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: BLUE, FREAKING, LETTERS!

'All week, ALL WEEK… I'd been getting BLUE letters, not BLUE envelopes with written-on BLUE paper inside, but BLUE, CUTOUT, FREAKING, LETTERS!' I thought. So far they spelled, in the order I received them- "Key under the-. " And nothing more, so I guess there is a key…? Right? Under the WHAT? I sighed. "I guess I'll just ask around town as to who is sending them-." A ding from outside, mail. MAIL?! I burst out my door yelling- "I gotcha! So you're sending me the… Blue… Letters…?" Great, I scared the hell out of the mailman… "W-What're you talking about?!" He said before storming off. 'Am I just paranoid?' Another ding…? "Mail…?! Like, What?! Where did they go, someone put mail there… Then disappears…?" I checked the mail, confused. "Letter from Rod… Letter from Sally… Letter from Curt… Letter from… 'Unknown Blue Letter Deliverer'?!" I opened immediately, it read- "… Doormat?" I put it together… "Key under the Doormat." I checked my doormat, a key was there, who would've guessed. The key had a slightly wrinkled, worn note reading- "Nice to See you again." I was confused… 'The key…' I thought. It looked like it went to a chest… maybe a dresser…? "I'll keep it… I guess."

(Screw bad reviews, I'm turning this into a two-shot.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Key to the FLOOR?!

(A/N: If you see a spelling error, try and call me on it, "instinctually" is correct though.)

This key, I've been keeping it in my inventory for the time being, I realize now, that I forgot to read that mail I got on the day I got the key! "There it is! On my cardboard box!" I yelled. "OK, Letter from Rod… 'Sup Sean, I got something for you, check the present, you'll love it! From Rod'." The present was a key. 'Great… Another key…' The inscription read, 'Key to the Floor'… … …KEY TO THE FLOOR?! WHAT?! "OK… Calm down… I have an idea…" I always had this crack in the floor, I tried there first. I heard a smash, startling me. My door locked itself and the ceiling above my attic fell on the stairs… When I looked back, the floor had formed a staircase. It led to a chest, and I used the other key, almost… instinctually…? The chest opened to a small statue of… Sable… and Tom Nook…? It showed Tom, but, he didn't look money-hungry… or power-hungry, no… He looked more like a Tom Nook I had only ever been told about by Sable… I… I wanted to give it to him. So I did…

(Apparently, this is going to be a three-shot… Wow.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Forgiving

(A/N: AWWWW! Translation: Cute ending is Cute.)

When I arrived at Tom Nook's shop, he said- "Why hello, are you here to buy something, hm?" "No, not at all, I have something for you." I said. "You want to give me something? Alright, how much do you want for it, hm?" "Not for any Bells, I need you to have it." I replied. His usual indifferent look turned to one of curiosity. "But first, I have a question." I said. "Yes, hm?" He asked. "Have you been sending me blue letters?" I asked. "Why would it matter if I sent you blue letters, or blue envelopes? Hm?" He asked. "_Not_ blue envelopes, or written letters, but Blue Cutout Letters?" I asked. "Why, no. Have you been getting these 'Blue Letters'?" "Yes." I said. "Interesting. So, what is it you want to give me?" He asked. "This, this… Statue of you and Sable." I said. He eyed it curiously, and then asked- "Where… Where… Where did you get this…?" He questioned, shocked. "Long story…" So, with that I explained about the blue letters, the keys, and the secret staircase. "And… And this pretty much all took place in your own home?!" He asked. "Yes… It did." I said. "I… I'm sorry." He whispered. "For what?" I asked. He completely ignored me. "I'm sorry, Sable… I changed… I was pure, and genuine, that's what you told me anyway… The city changed me… I care not for happiness anymore… But for Bells…" Those words touched me… He… Cared for something, finally cared for something, other than Bells. He suddenly hugged me. "Thank you… Sean." He left, to next door, to the Able Sister's shop, He left with a smile, and with Sable. I saw them walk to the river and sit; they talked for hours, and hours, and hours. Then they fell asleep by the river, and… The smile never left Tom's Face.


End file.
